My father is Hokage
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ayah yang telah dia dambakan ternyata seorang monster yang dibencinya?Warning: typo,Newbie,gaje dll :D


Pagi yang cerah,Kehangatan selalu melindungi semua kecil selalu ada di wajah para api dari negara Hi,yaitu sebuah desa terbesar dari desa yang tekad api terlahir di desa dunia ke 4,sudah berakhir karena kekuatan tekad api sang pahlawan desa ini,juga pahlawan bagi terlahir di desa ini,yaitu desa Konohagakure..

Sudah 15 tahun setelah berakhirnya perang dunia ke desa itu sekarang telah menjadi pemimpin di desa bahkan sudah dikatakan bahwa hanya dia shinobi terkuat di dunia ini."Uzumaki Naruto",semua kalangan selalu menjawab bahwa dia adalah shinobi nomor satu di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Yahhh,,,kita mulai saja ceritanya daripada basa - ,ini dimulai dari sebuah shinobi berawal dari paling penting untuk melahirkan shinobi - shinobi ada juga calon shinobi yang buruk..

"UZUMAKI HIRUNAAAAA!"teriak seorang guru yang sudah jengkel dengan murid perempuan itu dan juga terlihat pertigaan yang membentuk sudut siku - siku di dahinya

"Ya guru iruka?"ucap seorang anak itu memanggil nama gurunya

Anak yang masih berusia 11 tahun itu menghampiri gurunya yang mukanya hampir mirip kapal putih nan kapas,rambut indigo yang diikat,serta mata saphire yang indah,itu semua membuat murid laki - laki terus memandangnya dengan mata tak berkedip dengan pakaian yang dipakainya,rok mini lavender yang diatas lututnya,serta stoking jaring yang juga masih diatas lutut tapi lebih panjang dari rok mini yang hitam keungu - unguan dan tanpa lengan,dengan sedikit hiasan pita mebuat semua orang yang didekatnya terpesona oleh kecantikan gadis dia menghampiri gurunya itu,mata yang indah tadi berubah menjadi mata licik dengan senyuman jahil.

"Dasar bodoh!Kau tidak mengerjakan pr mu lagi ya?"ucap guru Iruka sambil memukul gadis itu dengan kencang

"**OIROKE NO JUTSU**"

Gadis itu merubah dirinya menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang tak memakai baju sekalipun?!Wauw!guru Iruka yang melihatnyapun langsungmengeluarkan darah dari teman - temannya hanya sweatdrop.

"Yeyy!aku belajar itu dari kak Konohamaru"Bagaimana guru Iruka?"

PLETAK!

"Dasar bodoooohhh!kau itu perempuan! Jangan pakai jurus itu segalaaa!"

"Itaii guru Iruka!""

Guru Iruka menghela nafas dan menatap Hiruna yang mukanya cemberut sambil menatapnya.

"Kau ini,aku jadi ingat dengan ayahmu waktu dulu"'

Tanpa mendengarkan kata - kata Guru Iruka,Hiruna langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya dengan muka gadis manis itu marah membuat Iruka tersenyum ,murid - murid itu melihat guru Iruka dengan tatapan Iruka lansung duduk dengan tatapan yang seperti biasa terhadap murid -muridnya.

"Dengar anak - anak!"Besok akan ada pertemuan oranng tua murid dengan guru."Jadi,diharapkan salah satu orang tua kalian datang ke akademi ini!"Apa semua mengerti?"

"Mengertiii!"Jawab anak - anak itu dengan serempak

Waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran di akademi sudah sorak sorai gembira anak - anak,membuat akademi itu sedkit bahagianya,mereka pulang kerumah masing - tidak untuk gadis kecil berambut indigo pergi menuju kantor Hokage dengan ditemani sahabatnya atau bisa dibilang sepupunya.

"Terune - chan,benar kamu ingin menemaniku ke ruang tou-san?"Tanya Hiruna kepada sepupunya yang ada disampingnya

"Tentu saja Hiruna!aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan paman"ucap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan mata silver yang dimilikinya itu

"Tapi,nanti aku dimarahin lagi oleh paman Neji!"

"Tenanglah Hiruna"Ayah sedang melakukan misi karna ditugasi oleh paman!"Jadi,aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada paman"karena,berkat paman,aku jadi bebas kemana - mana!"ucap Terune panjang lebar dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Setelah terus - terusan mereka berdua mengobrol,mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ayah Hiruna pintu dibuka,anehnya ayahnya sama sekali tak panik dan bertanya dengan asisten Hokage,Sakura mengatakan bahwa ayahnya ada dibawah gedung sedang benar,saat Hiruna dan Terune menemukan ayah Hiruna yang sedang bertarung dengan istrinya Hyuuga terkejutnya Hiruna melihat ayahnya dan ibunya itu sedang berlatih bersama - melawan Byaakugan memang menarik Hinata berkali -kali memukul Naruto dengan jurusnya,tapi,tak satupun pukulan Hinata terkena oleh ayahnya malah tersenyum tenang dengan melihat perkembangan istrinya 1 pukulan darti hinata waktunya 1 apa yang dikatakan guru Iruka selama ini ayahnya memang shinobi paling ayahnya menyerang dengan mode senin ayahnya,padahal tendangan itu ditangkis oleh tangan tetap saja ibu terlempar berlari dengan Hiraisin no menahan badan dan ibu saling bertatapan dan...

"Ohhh..tidak!KYAAA!jangan lihat Terune!"ucap Hiruna berteriak sambil menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah

Mendengar itu,ayah dan ibu berdua langsung menghampiri menelan ludah dengan keringat yang tak telihat muka memerah di muka cantik gadis kecil itu...

"Sudah kuduga.."

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI HIRUNA?!"Ucap Naruto dengan galaknya plus muka sangar

Hiruna hanya jongkok dan melihat ayahnya dengan senyum yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya walaupun matanya melihat pamannya yang marah itu.

"Sudahlah Hime..."Pasti ada yang ingin disampaikan Hiruna kepada kita"ucap Hinata menenangkan suaminya itu

Hiruna menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto hanya menghela nafas karna sisa waktu senggangnya menjadi terganggu..

"Baiklah Hiruna..."Ada apa?"'ucap Naruto dengan lembut dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya

"Tou-san,Besok orang tua murid harus datang ke akademi"Apa Tou -san mau ke kelasku untuk menemui rapat itu?"tanya Hiruna dengan wajah datar

"Tapi Hiruna,mengapa tidak sama Kaa-san saja?"Tou-san kan harus kerja diruang Hokage"

"Aku bosan!"setiap kali ada pertemuan orang tua murid,selalu Kaa - san saja yang datang!"Kali - kali aku ingin Tou - san yang datang!"Ucap Hiruna merengek

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah Tou -san!"

Hinata dan Naruto saling menatap,Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."Tapi,Tou -san harus meminta izin kepada Sakura-chan dulu"..

"YEY!Arigatou Tou - san!"ucap Hiruna sambil memeluk ayahnya itu.

Terune dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedua ayah dan anak saling tertawa dan bahagia.

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

Yosh!karena ini fic pertamaku,jadi gaje deh.. J

Oke,buat para senpai – senpai sekalian... REVIEW?


End file.
